The Reasoning Of Darkness
by pretty in orange
Summary: When Kanazuki finds a girl lurking outside the black magic club's door and brings her inside, Nekozawa finds that he adores this girl, but she'll definitely be a challenge to win over... NekozawaXOC Title subject to change. T for coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fic in the Ouran section with an OC. I did write a NekozawaXHaruhi once, but that was a long time ago, and I'm starting fresh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I make zero profit from this.

* * *

><p>"I found her outside the club, lurking." Kanazuki told Nekozawa as she nodded towards the girl she had led into the club. "She seems... fitting to be in the club, don't you think?"<p>

The girl turned and shot a glare at both Kanazuki and Nekozawa. Kanazuki stared her down, unafraid and Nekozawa grinned.

"Hello, miss, would you like to join the black magic club?" Nekozawa strode over to her, holding up a Belzenef doll. "I can give you a lovely Belzenef doll if you choose to join..." He unintentionally tipped his wig back, exposing his blue eyes that flashed in the candlelight.

"I don't want to be here." The girl sighed, brushing her long, dark locks out of her eyes, unfazed by the enthusiasm in the black magic club president's eyes. "Reiko just said I could hide out in here until Kuze gave up. Honestly, I don't need anything else to deal with right now."

"Maybe another time then? Fufufu..." Nekozawa studied her as she glared at him. She looked almost similar to Kanazuki, with her dark eyes, dark hair and pale complexion. But unlike Nekozawa's best friend, she had fire in her eyes, adding a zap of brightness to her dark features.

"I really don't need any of this black magic stuff, I've got enough dark problems of my own." The girl ran her fingers down her arm and sighed. "You're Umehito Nekozawa, right? I'm Jira Samos."

"Are you having some sort of trouble?" Kanazuki asked from the chair where she had settled with a large book.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jira plopped down on the couch and shook her head. "Last time I talked about it Kuze found out and I got where I am today."

"He teases her and socially humiliates her." Kanazuki turned back to her book, shutting off any response to any questions she was asked.

"I could curse him for you." Nekozawa's eyes lit up, sparkling happily. "I wouldn't mind at all. And you can tell Kanazuki and I anything, we won't tease you."

"I predicted some students' death at my old school, ok?" Jira glared at Nekozawa as Kanazuki secretly watched from over the top of her book. "I got kicked out because they said someone who was as satanic as me wasn't welcome in their school. Black magic is not Satanism. It's not that simple, and I know that." Jira felt a faint blush creep across her face at her ramble. "Sorry. I just get irritated."

"You would be good for this club." Nekozawa smiled at her, letting his wig fall back down over his eyes in an attempt to make it a creepy smile.

"Umehito, you're not that scary." Jira reached up and shoved his wig back a little so she could look him in his eyes. "You're a little cute, actually. Like a kitten."

"Why thank you!" Nekozawa stepped away from her, pulled his wig back down and hummed to himself as he bustled around, cleaning the club up.

Kanazuki watched over the top of her book, and then carefully slid her book back into the bookcase. She moved onto the couch, near Jira, and pulled a pack of Tarot cards out, handing them to Jira.

Jira glanced down at the cards in her hands and then hesitantly shuffled them before handing them back to Kanazuki. Jira had worked with tarot cards herself before, but hadn't lately for various reasons.

Kanazuki laid the cards out in a classic spread and flipped a few of them over before turning to the other girl and giving her a slight nod. Jira surveyed the cards; everything looked good so far, and then leaned back waiting for Kanazuki to continue.

When Kanazuki flipped the last card, Jira blinked, feeling her face go red. Nekozawa turned at that moment, but Kanazuki was already busy picking up the cards.

"Is something the matter, Jira?" Nekozawa didn't hide the worry in his tone.

"No." Jira stood, gathering her things. "Kuze should be out of here by now, I have to get going." She tried to breeze past Nekozawa, but he caught her arm. "Do you need something, Umehito?" Jira asked, her voice just a little panicked.

"Be safe." Nekozawa smiled at her. He laughed as Jira rolled her eyes and walked out the black magic club's door.

"Everything looks good." Kanazuki nodded at her best friend. "Especially since she isn't afraid of you."

Nekozawa nodded. Jira was the perfect creature, a creature of the dark without being bound to the dark like he was. He admired her in some ways, and in other ways... he wasn't exactly sure what those other feelings were. But they were the beginning of something.

* * *

><p>AN: Jira was originally my role-play character, but then some crap happened and I've re-developed her in order to use her here. I'm so excited about the world seeing her, so please tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I got a really positive response, so I wanted to thank Chishio chuudoku, DarkMarionette182, Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix, and Thrwaithiel for putting this story on alerts. Thank you! And thank you Ryu-and-Lali for favoriting this! You guys keep me writing, and remember to review! Thank you to Ryu-and-Lali and Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix for reviewing chapter one as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I make no profit from this. Boy is that a mouthful!

* * *

><p>The next day, Nekozawa arrived in his club a little later than usual. However, when he did, he found Kanazuki holding a bag of magicked ice and herbs to Jira's eye, and valiantly trying to stop the girl's nose from bleeding.<p>

"I hate Kuze." Jira muttered, pressing her acupressure point between her nose and lip to stop her nosebleed as Kanazuki continued to baby her.

"Do you have that under control Kanazuki?" Nekozawa asked as he headed for the bookcase.

"Yes." Kanazuki pulled the bag of ice and herbs back to survey Jira's black eye. Both the swelling the bruising had gone down considerably, the end results being a very light lavender mark where each of Kuze's knuckles had hit directly under her eye.

"If I wasn't already in trouble with Mitsuko I could kill him." Jira mused, her darker side coming out to play with her anger. "That would work."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Nekozawa shook his head. "We don't react to violence with violence. We react to violence with curses!"

Jira opened her mouth to say something and Kanazuki shook her head.

"Not those kinds of curses." Kanazuki set the bag of ice down and sat down in her chair. "Let Nekozawa handle this. He's an expert."

"Why thank you, Kanazuki!" Nekozawa bustled about getting things together to curse Kuze. "Such a complement when you're an expert yourself."

Kanazuki said nothing, and stared into her book of the day. Jira sat on the arm of her chair for a moment, and then stood and wandered over to Nekozawa, peering at the mixture of herbs and unidentifiable others.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She whispered in Nekozawa's ear. "You're so strange."

"Fufufu!" Nekozawa chuckled, turning his head to smile at her. "Why thank you, you're quite strange yourself!"

"I wish I was normal though." Jira sighed and rubbed her eyes. "If I was normal I wouldn't be taking all this abuse from Kuze. If I was normal I would've been shocked when those girls died, not reassured in my weirdness. I hate sticking out like a sore thumb everywhere I go because I just know too much..."

Nekozawa touched her lips gently with one finger, a "shh" motion. Jira turned a faint shade of pink, staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"You fit right in here." Nekozawa grinned and turned back to his curse, humming.

Jira took a deep breath, shrugged it off and went to go sit on the couch, fishing a textbook from her bag. She wasn't going to admit anything yet. She wasn't even sure if she could stick around.

Behind her giant book, Kanazuki was smirking.

* * *

><p>AN: Shorter chapter, I know. I don't have much time tonight, and this was the best that I could do. So, everyone, what'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to update this in the morning, before it storms, because it's gotten such a good response. I am not fully awake yet, so we'll see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Jira, I need to lock up." Nekozawa murmured, touching the girl's shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?"<p>

It was late to still be at school, even Kanazuki had disappeared nearly an hour ago. Nekozawa had taken pity on Jira, letting her stay as long as possible, but he knew he had to get home soon.

"I'm sorry, I'll get going." Jira scrambled to pick up her books and glanced up at the blonde boy. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble... I just... damn it!" She sighed as she dropped the majority of her books on the floor.

Nekozawa didn't laugh. Something was clearly up. "Is something wrong, Jira?" He asked, handing her a couple of the books.

"I..." Jira trailed off, muttering obscenities and rubbing her forehead. "You don't have time for that story right now, trust me. I'll get out of here, we can talk tomorrow." She hurried, trying to shove all her books and homework into her bag and stand.

"I have some time." Nekozawa smiled at her, tipping his wig back so she could see his eyes. In reality he had about 30 minutes before his Mother called the school and asked where he was. Still, Jira deserved some of his time.

"My..." Jira paused and heaved a sigh. "My birth mother gave me up when I was about three, she could tell I was having visions and she thought I was the devil's child."

"All psychic's aren't satanic." Nekozawa nodded in understanding. "Go on."

"Two years later, I hadn't had any visions from the time she gave me up until then." Jira smiled a sad little smile. "I thought it was over."

"Stress can do that." Nekozawa gave her another bob of his head to go on.

"But somewhere close to my sixth birthday, I..." Jira took a deep breath through her nose and looked around the room. "I had a vision of my birth mother getting in a car crash, dying on impact. Mitsuko never hid anything from me, and she works at the hospital, so I knew." Jira rubbed her wrist. "After that, the visions started coming back. Today is just one of those days where they're particularly bad."

"I might be able to find something, a curse, that can help you control them..." Nekozawa stood and glanced among the books for a moment. "Yes, yes, give me a couple days and I'll have something."

"Thank you." Jira stood. "I'll get out of here now so you can lock up."

"Jira?" Nekozawa called as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Goodbye."

Jira's lips twitched and she gave a slight nod. "Bye." She turned the knob and slipped into the hall.

Nekozawa stood there for a few moments before he gathered his things and exited, locking up as well.

* * *

><p>"Where is Jira?" Kanazuki asked as she followed Nekozawa into the black magic club as soon as school was over.<p>

"She stayed home today, she had a severe migraine." Nekozawa sorted through a pile of spell devices he had been using before classes had started. It wasn't the whole truth, Jira had actually been unable to see due to visions and it was giving her a migraine. Still, there was a chance Jira didn't want Kanazuki to know what was going on.

"She called you?" Kanazuki raised her left eyebrow a tiny bit. "Nekozawa, is there something going on between you two?"

"Maybe, maybe not!" Nekozawa grinned at her and then turned back to his spells.

"A binding spell." Kanazuki noted. "What are you binding?"

"Ask Jira when she comes back." Nekozawa tipped his head down as he worked, ending any further conversation.

"Right." Kanazuki rolled her eyes and grabbed a book from the bookcase. She likely knew more that was going on with her best friend, Nekozawa, and Jira, Nekozawa being so innocent.

Nonetheless, she would let them figure it out on their own.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh, short chapter. I was trying to make it longer but I really couldn't. Anyway, tell me what you think. I really can't thank everyone in specifics anymore, because that takes too much space, but thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed and put this on alerts, you guys keep me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's put this story on their alerts or favorites since last time, I appreciate all the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Reiko, you're staring." Jira sighed as she raised her gaze to glare at the girl.<p>

"Are you creeped out?" Kanazuki asked, looking away in shame.

"No, it's just a little bit annoying." Jira ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. "I don't like being looked at in general, so I don't like it when people stare."

"Why were you home from school yesterday?" Kanazuki asked, her tone gentler than usual. "Were you really sick or was it something else?"

"If you must know, I was half blind from visions." Jira glared at her, she hadn't wanted the entire black magic club to know. "Now will you either leave me be or help me with my damn science?"

"Alright." Kanazuki moved over, now next to Jira on the couch, and started to explain the first problem.

Nekozawa watched them as he put together the remnants of a spell. Jira got along so well with everyone there, so why would she refuse to join? She had refused to join the black magic club multiple times, several times when nobody had even asked her to. Nekozawa couldn't fathom why a girl like her, already so deep in magic, wouldn't want to join a club with others like her, others that understood her.

"Jira!" Nekozawa called, waving Jira over. "Come here, I've got a surprise for you!"

Jira set her textbook on Kanazuki's lap and took a few cautious steps towards Nekozawa. It wasn't that she was scared of him; she just wasn't sure what to expect.

"He doesn't bite." Kanazuki was holding back a smirk. "Usually."

Jira stuck her tongue out at the other girl and made her way over to Nekozawa. "What do you want, Umehito?" She blinked at him, and for just a second their eyes locked.

Kanazuki watched on, interested for once. These two would definitely make an interesting pair, if Nekozawa could win Jira over.

"Turn." Nekozawa smiled at her, wig tipped down to hide his eyes. When Jira didn't turn, he manually turned her so she had her back to him.

"I am perfectly capable of-" Jira began, but Nekozawa cut her off.

"Ah, ah, ah! Let me." He hooked the pendant, a circle charm necklace, around her neck. "Tell me if the curse needs to be strengthened and I'll fix it for you."

"You're too nice." Jira turned, studying Nekozawa's face. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Fufufu! We've been over this." Nekozawa's tone was teasing.

"Wrong. You never answered me." Jira crossed her arms over her chest. "Care to try now?"

"You're special." Nekozawa tipped his wig back, smiling at her with his mouth _and_ his bright blue eyes. "And I like you."

"Um... thanks for the necklace..." Jira edged away from him and sat back beside Kanazuki. "Um, Reiko? Where were we?"

"You were talking to Nekozawa." Kanazuki replied, swiftly ignoring any pass at trying to get back to studying. "You should finish that conversation with him."

"I do _not_ want to fail my classes." Jira growled, gritting her teeth. "Come on, Kanazuki."

Kanazuki looked up from the book, giving her a blank stare. "Go talk to Nekozawa. You might be surprised at what happens."

"I don't need to talk to him, I need to study." Jira squeaked as Nekozawa pulled her to her feet and led her off to a darkened corner.

"Miss Samos." Nekozawa addressed her, but he wasn't looking at her face. "May I see your arm?"

Jira held up her right arm automatically and Nekozawa shook his head, motioning to her other arm.

"Shit..." Jira mumbled, holding up her left arm and pulling the sleeve up. She knew what was going on, and why he was doing this.

"You realize who this looks like." Nekozawa smiled, tracing the scar on her left wrist. Belzenef lovingly stroked the scar as well, a happy look on his face. The scar was identical to the puppet in shape.

"I'll talk to you about this after club is over, I'm not going into this with so many people here." Jira turned and hurried back over to Kanazuki, half-hiding against the girl's side.

Nekozawa chuckled to himself as he returned to the multiple curses he was working. He could wait as long as it took.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was a little longer. Thank you for reading, and please, take a moment to review. I do my best to answer all reviews in a timely fashion and I love hearing from my readers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm actually debating starting the YasuchikaXOC story while I'm still working on this. Anyone object? I love Yasuchika though, and I'm worried some project might not get enough attention. We'll see, I guess. Is there anyone you guys would rather see me write about as a secondary Ouran project instead? Though I'm not doing Tamaki, the rest of the host club, Ritsu, Reiko, Yasuchika and Satoshi are up for choice. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>When the majority of the black magic club had left, leaving only Nekozawa, Kanazuki and Jira remained, Jira still refused to talk.<p>

"I'll leave. You can handle this, Nekozawa." Kanazuki grabbed her bag and slipped out the door.

"There's something special about that scar, is there not?" Nekozawa gently took Jira's hand and pushed her sleeve back up, revealing the Belzenef scar.

"I... I must've been about seven." Jira sighed and shook her head. "There was a candle in one of those glass-fishbowl shaped holders. I didn't realize it was lit until I reached over it and the flame flared, burning my wrist. After that, I started having visions of a little blonde boy who was getting into black magic." Jira looked away. "I was going to tell you, I just didn't want tell you too soon."

"Don't worry so much." Nekozawa gave her a hug that practically squeezed the air out of the girl. "I'm not mad, and you shouldn't be at yourself."

Jira squirmed out of his grip and wandered over to the blackout-curtained window. "What do you think of me, Umehito?"

"I like you." Nekozawa tipped his head to the side like a puppy, consequently causing his wig to tip over only half of his face. Jira couldn't help but smile at the yin-yang effect it had, the light and the dark.

"Is that all?" She walked over to him, straightening his wig for him. "I don't know why you wear this damn thing. Though I am happy you didn't dye your hair. I would've had to kill you."

Nekozawa chuckled, though it was nervous. "I never wanted to dye my hair. A wig is so much less fuss, and I don't have to do much maintenance on a wig."

"Smart boy..." Jira finished straightening his wig for him and let her hand brush his cheek before dropping it back to her side.

"You know, don't you?" Nekozawa smiled at her. "You know that there's more to our story."

Jira blushed and turned away. "There'll always be more to the story, Umehito. I just don't want to let it write itself. You have to have conflict for anything to work."

With that, she breezed out of the room, shouldering her bag as she went.

"Well, what now, Belzenef?" Nekozawa asked his puppet.

This time, Belzenef didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter, I know, and yes they got cryptic in the end there. Basically it just meant that Nekozawa was saying they have feelings for each other (There's more to the story) and Jira said that she wasn't ready to accept them. Anyway, drop me a line if you will, and thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I decided to do another chapter here, as a warm up for my new fiction project. I want to thank everyone who's put this on their favorites and alerts since I posted the last chapter, and everyone who's reviewed, so thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club, but I do own Jira Samos. Please ask if you want to use her, ok? (I keep forgetting to say that too...)

* * *

><p>"She's not here yet." Nekozawa murmured as the club filled up. This was definitely unusual; Jira either came in on her own or stood directly outside the door until Nekozawa unlocked it. For her to be missing in action was a sign that something was wrong.<p>

Even Kanazuki was anxious, she had turned to smoothing the pages of her book nearly obsessively. "I'm going to go and look for her. Mind the club, Nekozawa." She stood and placed her book aside, darting out of the club.

Nekozawa watched her slip out the door and silently tried to put his trust in her.

* * *

><p>Kanazuki knew she had very little chance of finding Jira in the gigantic school that was Ouran high, but she knew Jira's classes, and hopefully that would be enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Nekozawa hated the suspense. He told one of the other club leaders to mind the club for him, tipped his wig down, adjusted his hood and followed suit, leaving the club.<p>

* * *

><p>Jira pulled her black hoodie around her tighter, trying to hide that damned yellow dress that school regulations made her wear. If that blonde demon didn't leave her alone, she was going to snap. She couldn't stand people like him, not in the least. Immature, that was the one word that covered all of them. When she heard footsteps behind her, she broke into a run. Judging by her pursuer's gait, they were probably pretty tall, which meant it could be the blonde demon's right hand man.<p>

Turning the corner, she ran directly into Kanazuki and Nekozawa, knocking all three of them to the floor.

"Damn it you guys, I can't _do_ _this_ right now." Jira struggled to get to her feet. "Everyone get the hell _up_."

"Who are you running from?" Nekozawa asked as he and Kanazuki stood with Jira's help. "Was it Kuze?"

"No, it's that blonde _demon._" Jira heard footsteps again, and would've bolted if Nekozawa hadn't wrapped an arm around her.

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka stood in front of them, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka on his shoulders.

"You're afraid of Mitsukuni?" Kanazuki had to try hard to keep the surprise from her tone. Who could be genuinely afraid of Mitsukuni? Sure, Kanazuki had thought he had stolen her soul, but she hadn't been afraid of him. "Mitsukuni isn't scary."

"Hi Reiko!" Mitsukuni smiled brightly at the girl he had deemed his friend. "She's a friend of yours? I just wanted to make a friend..."

Jira pressed herself tightly against Nekozawa, hiding against his cloak. Nekozawa blinked and wrapped an arm around her.

"Why aren't you in host club?" Nekozawa asked the two host club members. "Won't Tamaki get mad at you?"

"Host club was cancelled for the day!" Mitsukuni smiled even more so than he originally had been, causing Reiko to blush a dusty rose. "Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins all caught a bad cold, and so Mori and I cancelled it for today."

"Ah." Nekozawa nodded, chuckling a bit to himself at Tamaki's misfortune. "Well, black magic club isn't cancelled, so we must get back. Come on Reiko."

"Goodbye, Mitsukuni." Reiko mumbled as Nekozawa tugged both her and Jira back to the black magic club room.

"Jira are you alright?" Nekozawa asked when the door was shut and the black magic members were buzzing with the commotion.

Jira nodded, though she paler than a sheet and her eyes seemed permanently oversized. She wasn't panicking, her breathing was even, but she was shaking, and she wasn't trying to talk.

"Jira." Nekozawa shook her gently. "Jira, what's wrong?"

"I'm ok." Jira rubbed her eyes and then closed them for a minute. "Just give me a minute. I just need a second."

Neither Kanazuki nor Nekozawa moved. Nekozawa pulled her closer, and Kanazuki scooted closer too.

"Guys, stop hovering." Jira emitted a laugh that wobbled. "I feel like I'm at home or something. Just... I just need a minute. Promise."

And then she dissolved. She didn't cry, but she sank against Nekozawa, her bottom lip shaking despite the lack of tears.

Nekozawa didn't know what else to do but hold her. Kanazuki held the girl's hand, unsure what else she could do.

But it was news to them that someone could actually be terrified of Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of a longer chapter, and more solemn. The reason of why Jira is so terrified of Honey will be in the next chapter. No, it does not involve violence; I'm not quite that mean. Plus Honey wouldn't hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it. Anyway, leave me a review if you have a chance, I love hearing from my readers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have absolute minimal time, I have writer's group tonight, but this is my most popular story and I wanted to add to this for all of my readers. Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, favoriting and putting this on your alerts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I don't make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>"He reminds me of someone." Jira murmured when everyone but her, Nekozawa and Kanazuki had left the club. "There was this boy... on my block when I was a kid. He had been abused, and he had multiple personality disorder. One personality was exactly like that little blonde demon; the next was incredibly shy, and the last... was incredibly violent. His damn parents thought that teaching him karate was a great outlet, so of course the last personality used it against everyone. It was hell on earth being around that kid."<p>

"Do you know what happened to him?" Kanazuki asked softly.

"A few months back he was trying to stop his friend from shooting his cheating girlfriend." Jira shook her head. "He switched personalities, stole the gun and shot them both. Switched back, figured it out on some level and shot himself in the head."

Nekozawa pulled her closer to him. "Mitsukuni isn't like that. He's very kind."

Kanazuki didn't say anything, but her eyes had gone nervous and she was glancing around the room in a way that Jira had never seen her do before.

"Umehito, go work on a curse." Jira nudged Nekozawa away from her until he retreated to the far end of the room, to his curses. "You like Mitsukuni?" She asked Kanazuki, her voice quiet.

"He stole my soul." Kanazuki responded, and then sighed at Jira's puzzled expression. "It's a long story."

Jira went silent for a few moments, her eyes darting over Kanazuki's face. Then, she murmured, "It'll all work out. Don't worry about it." She stood and called to Nekozawa, "Hey, Umehito, I'm out of here."

"Be safe, you wouldn't want the light to capture you!" Nekozawa grinned at her, trying to be scary, but his wig was tipped back far enough that it wasn't a very strong creepy-effect.

"Right." Jira rolled her eyes, but she was smiling just a bit. "Bye Reiko, bye Umehito."

Reiko gave her a nod, and Umehito watched her slip out.

"It's still odd how she won't join, isn't it Nekozawa?" Reiko noted once the door was shut. "She fits in so well, better than both of us, and she still seems like if it weren't for us she'd be as far as she could get from the black magic club."

Nekozawa blinked, it was rare for Kanazuki to say that much. "Yes... it does seem off. But I'll win her over."

Nekozawa seemed dead serious for once, which shocked Kanazuki. They both sat there in complete silence until Kanazuki grabbed her bag and slipped out the door.

Nekozawa was left alone with nothing but curious thoughts to comfort him.

* * *

><p>AN: It's short, I know, but I did what I could in the time slot I have. I might add again when I get home, but it will probably be late. Anyway, leave me a review if you have the time, please, and thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another add, as promised, since I'm home. My mentor couldn't make it to writer's group, so the session was fairly short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review if you get a chance, because I love hearing from my readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and I make zero profit from this. Zilch, nada, nothing.

* * *

><p>"Why are you hiding in a supply closet, Jira?" Kanazuki sighed. She had heard the other girl sneeze and had opened the door to see her hiding amongst brooms and mops.<p>

"Because I'm a danger." Jira sneezed again, and Kanazuki realized that she looked sick. The girl's eyes were puffy and she looked feverish.

"You're a danger?" Kanazuki hauled Jira from the supply closet and shut the door. "To whom are you a danger?"

"Umehito." Jira rubbed her puffy eyes and shook her head. "It's just a cold, but I don't want to infect him... I'm going home."

"Come to the club, we'll find something that can help you." Kanazuki had a hold on her friend's arm, and she didn't intend to let her go yet. "Please." It wasn't a question.

"I'm not risking infecting him." Jira tried to step away, but Kanazuki held fast. "I see things, Reiko." Jira hissed.

"Freak." One of Kuze's friends shoved Jira from behind and Jira whirled on him, shoving him into the wall so hard he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now you're not going home without someone taking you." Kanazuki hauled Jira down the hall, no longer listening to anything Jira spouted, excuses to threats. "You'll get in trouble if he comes after you and you kill him."

"Funny how you don't mention him killing me as a possibility." Jira huffed a small laugh.

"You're a fighter." Kanazuki said as if that explained everything, and hauled her into the black magic club room.

"Jira, Kanazuki!" Nekozawa glanced between the two girls nervously. "Where have you been, club has already started!"

"Jira encountered a little bit of trouble in the form of Kuze's underling." Kanazuki explained, giving Jira a little shove so she fell back onto the couch. "And she's sick."

"I can find something to fix that." Nekozawa leaned down close to Jira and touched his cheek to her forehead. "You do have a fever, don't you. Hm."

"Nekozawa, stop being so solemn!" A black magic member, Hiyono, called from across the room. "It doesn't suit you!"

Nekozawa flashed her a "scary" grin and then went over to his curse station.

"Why didn't you want to be here?" Kanazuki sat beside Jira to keep an eye on her. "You're clearly not a danger to him."

"Wait, Reiko. I know what I'm saying." Jira rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Kanazuki's shoulder. "I haven't been wrong in years."

Kanazuki struggled for a topic that would keep Jira interested – and awake. "Why do you think everything will work out with Mitsukuni and I?" She asked, her tone softer than silk. "What did you see?"

"I'll show you sometime, if you want." Jira got a slight smile to her and hid her face in Kanazuki's hair. "It might be better for you to be surprised though. But I will say that you get a happy-ever-after."

"...Thanks." Kanazuki nudged her to sit up straight. "Come on, don't fall asleep."

"I'm not asleep." Jira growled, rubbing her eyes again. "And I'm not that sick, it's just an allergy cold. I hate it when people baby me."

"We're not babying, we're just helping." Kanazuki protested. Still, she couldn't help feeling a little motherly towards this girl. She needed Kanazuki – and Nekozawa of course – so badly, it just seemed wrong and out of place for Kanazuki to not want to mother her.

"Here, Jira, drink this." Nekozawa placed a cup in the non-club member's hands.

"What's in it?" Jira studied the mixture cautiously. It could've been some sort of tea, if it had been the right color. Instead, it was an odd shade of green that was too dark for tea, with the occasional floating herb in it. Looking at it, Jira regretting not listening to Mitsuko when she had asked her to stay home.

"Fufufu!" Nekozawa laughed. "It's a secret family recipe, I promise it won't hurt you."

Jira managed to drink it, and a few minutes after she finished the cup, she found that her eyes didn't itch as much, and she wasn't as shivery.

"See?" Nekozawa grinned at her, eyes fully exposed from under his wig. "I'm trustworthy."

For once, Jira was fully appreciative of the way his eyes flashed in the candlelight. Momentarily she wondered if he had slipped some alcohol into that mixture because of how warm and cozy she felt, but then she realized it was him. And she was blushing, horror of horrors.

"You look a little flushed again..." Nekozawa looked displeased as he leaned in close and put his cheek against hers. "You feel warm too..."

"Umehito?" Jira whispered. She was sure that she wasn't planning this, that she had actually fallen asleep with her head on Reiko's shoulder. It had to be a dream; it was just so odd to her.

Then again, love can do that to you.

"Hmm?" Nekozawa pulled back a little to look into her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Jira's breath caught and she stared into Nekozawa's eyes. But he figured it out before her, and knew she wouldn't have to feel guilty if he moved in first.

Umehito Nekozawa kissed Jira Samos there, in front of the whole black magic club, with Kanazuki at the other end of the couch, trying to hide in her book.

And the next day, Umehito Nekozawa had Jira Samos' cold.

* * *

><p>AN: It took forever to get this done, as I wanted the chapter to be longer than my usual ones. But it was up before midnight, so I'm happy. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the epilogue, my dear readers. I wanted to make this longer, but after I get the two characters together I typically lose my interest. There will be a bunch of OC stories after this, every guy except Kuze, Tamaki, and Honey will have an OC story. Because I don't like Kuze, Tamaki is with Haruhi and Honey is with Reiko. Those two couples will be hinted at in the upcoming stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or make a profit from this, but I do own Jira Samos, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"You're sure?" Kanazuki asked, her usual book in her hands, but it was of little interest to her at the moment. Nekozawa had disappeared to host club room and the girls had gotten to talking.<p>

"Yeah, I'm positive." Jira gave her best friend a quick smile. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"About..." Kanazuki tipped her head slightly and glanced at the clock. "Now."

The door flung open and Nekozawa ran inside, the twins aiming flashlights at him. Jira stood and closed the door partway before growling, "You do that again, and I don't care if there's two of you, I will beat your asses so badly you need a cane, glasses and a guide dog to see straight." With that, she slammed the door, leaving the twins out in the cold.

"Jira has something to tell you." Kanazuki asked before settling back into her book.

"Yes?" Nekozawa blinked wide blue eyes, exposed fully by his wig sliding halfway back off his head. "What is it, Jira?"

"Umehito..." Jira smirked devilishly, pulled him down, kissed him, and when she pulled away, she grinned. "I want to join the black magic club."

"Really?" Nekozawa seemed in shock, and whether it was from the kiss or what she had said, Jira couldn't be completely sure. "Fufufu! You're always welcome in the black magic club!"

Jira smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Sometimes, despite wanting to be a member of the light, she had the reasoning of the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Short epilogue, I know. Anyway, I don't know who's going next... Maybe the twins, or Ritsu, or Yasuchika... or Mori... I feel bad not being able to pick. Anyone have suggestions? Just so you know, Kyoya needs to go last; I'm having... er, issues with his OC. Long story, but if you want to hear it then just ask. Anyway, I'm open for suggestions.


End file.
